omninsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
Vagaries
= brainstorming like no tomorrow and no parallel dimension |-|Soul= *Psyche Aleida Nördlingen **Born in Nördlingen, raised in Rheine, Germany **Part time assassin, part time VETERINARIAN **Qualified to be a Magizoologist, but didn't go for it **Recently just moved back to the wizarding world, spent post graduation days in the Muggle world **Homoflexible, Homoromantic because why the hell not **Vegetarian, but eats dairy products *Hardcore animalitarian. *Modelled by Karmen Pedaru **Is part German, part Estonian. Just to keep appearances relatively logical. *Is a sniper for the most part **Give her any type of gun, she'll know how to put it into pieces, reassemble, clean, and such. They're mere bagatelles to her. **Also a parkour expert and a combatives practitioner. *Her "underworld" name is Zielele (Zuh-LEEL). **It is a portmanteau of ziel and seele, Dutch and German etymological roots of soul. *Her killing sign is the Σ sigma, because math fun. >:D *All her hair accessories can be used as effing weapons. *She owns hallucinogenic lipstick, so when men try to flirt with her and annoy her beyond her point of endurance, she pecks them on the cheek. **Since magic and potions easily reverse these effects, it isn't much of a danger to wizarding folk. It also wears off after a couple of hours. **Headcanon that Ansel once tried this on her and everyone thought he was drunk until it wore off hours later. *Truly believes she's a Muggle-born, but she's actually a half-blood. *She has never tasted beer in her entire life, mainly because of her past. **Her dad left her mother, her mother was killed by a bunch of drunkards. **She has no clear memories of this, due to a self-hypnotic attempt to rid herself of the pain that succeeded. Credit to Trenton Lee Stewart. She suppressed the memory willingly (and now unknowingly), even though it's still recoverable if she tried for Legilimency/Occlumency, she's too scared to do it because she's afraid of what it will show her. All that she remembers now is the smell of beer and blood. *Has a license for a gun. *Has a license to be an airplane pilot. Inside jokes, she can fly a plane while everyone else uses brooms. She only flies for personal favors though. *Hypermobile. **Beighton score is 7/9 *Could easily qualify for professional Quidditch? **Prefers Seeker, Chaser, and Keeper positions respectively. *Closely connected with the Schmidts **Went to EESM with Edmund *Transferred from EESM to Durmstrang once it burned down. **Excelled at Magical Theory, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Healing. ---- Karmen Pedaru Gif Hunt Medium Medium Small Small Medium Small Small Square Small Rectangle Possible Word Bubble Pic Mango Winter 1 Mango Winter 2 Black gear assassin 1? Black gear assassin 2? Spring Victoria's Secret Casual Biker kind of pic Victoria's Secret Fall Victoria's Secret Fall 2 Vogue Russia Big Gif 1 Big Gif 2? Big Gif 400px Simon Nessman double gif Another big gif Big Gif 400px 2 Big Gif |-|Aspirin= *Genevieve Nadine Winona Helle Auttenberg (introduces herself as Aspirin) **Accidentally killed her family **She's exotic- mind reader. Based off Mississippi Beaumont, to a degree. **Modeled by Ella Purnell. **She's deaf. **Despite being well equipped with at least five sign languages, Gen prefers using Morse Code to tap out her responses. If you know Morse Code, she's bound to hang around. *Can be possibly be related to Uncle Ash's Sarohildi Auttenburg *Her powers are a type of minor Occlumency. **She gets severe headaches, migraines, and the like often. *It was a result of an accident during her toddler years. **Near death, barrels of ink, and coals are involved. |User = Omnia Lesvos |User Nickname = Omnia |Full Name = Genevieve Auttenberg |Birthday = |Nationality = American |Home = Lil Bundles |Relationship Status = Too young |Sexuality = ??? |Best Friend = N/A |Pets = N/A |House = Gryffindor |Year/Occupation = Orphan |Optional Classes Taken = |Species = Witch; Human |Blood Status = Mixed blood |Model = Ella Purnell |Gender = Female |Hair Colour = Brown |Eye Colour = Brown |Skin Colour = White |-|-= that was all, unfortunately. ersatz random note Psyche Page Planning } |text= } |Text Color 5 = #DCCB85 |Font Size 5 = 3 }} |Skills and Magical Abilities = Nonverbal Magic Silence is golden indeed, a treasure that Psyche has respected zealously throughout her life. |Possessions = |Gallery = |Trivia = |Handedness = "Left." |Favorite Drink = "They all think the joke is on me for refusing to go near beer. But Riesling wine seems to make up for any laughs I seem to be missing." |Wand = |Patronus = |Favorite Sweet = |Boggart = "Do not push it, liebe." |Sexual and Romantic Orientation = Homoflexible; Homosexual |Relationship Status = Single |Amortentia Scents = |Favorite Song = |Gif 3 = |Gif 3 Size = }} Category:DARP Ideas